Azrinth Laruko
'First Name' Azrinth 'Last Name' Laruko 'IMVU Name' Azrinth 'Nicknames' Az, Azzy, "Death Holder", "Soul Tracker", or (normally when seen in other form) "HOLY SHIT!" 'Age' 24 years of age human years. "Born" October 31st. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'7" 'Weight' 127.8lbs 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Azrinth is an all around badass. She's tough, but only when needed to be. Most people label her has the quiet type or observant. She's quiet and laid back. Not much of a talker, but when she does speak it's usually sarcasm or "dirty humor". The guys love it. She thinks like a male too. It gives her an advantage on manipulation over the human males and sometime other creatures such as herself. But don't let her fool you. She's no ordinary woman. She will show no mercy if you piss her off. When not acting innocent she's causing trouble around the city. Little things here and there to satisfy her thrist for mischief and even blood shed at times. Usually waiting to kill for when she goes into work. "What can I say? I'm a tease." ;) ~ Azrinth Apperance Azrinth has two appearences. The one is her human form. She's 5'7" and just slightly under 128lbs. Her body is almost like an hour glass, having a "bubble butt" as men call it, a thin waist, and a size D bust. She usually wears her long, black hair down. Her eyes vary on her mood. Can go from brown when neutral, blue when sad, and red when angry or in her other form which doesn't change from red. Usually wears dark colors when civilian. When at work/in combat she usually wears her armor. She has a necklace she never takes off in the shape of a wolf howling to a Moon Stone given to her by her mother. Jigoku No Banken Form Jigoku No Banken is her hellhound form. This is where her looks completely alter into a what looks like a black wolf/dog. Her fur is always a charcoal black color. Her paws are larger than the average human male's with talon like claws that could shred throuhg almost anything. They also leave black charred pawprints with every step she takes, which quickly fade as the surface cools. Her back, when standing on all four paws is almost 4'5"ft tall. From front paws to the tip of her ears she stands at least 5'6"ft tall. From snout to the tip of her long black bushy tail she's just under 6ft and she can weigh up to 250lbs-300lbs. Her eyes glow a bright ruby red when in this form giving her a nickname of "Rubīaido shi" or "Ruby eyed death" when hunting a soul. Her job is usually to find souls when their time is up. She also warns people of upcoming death or predicts death almost like a banshee would. When in this form usually she's invisible to the human eye and can only be seen by the souls she hunts. Only two of the hunted have escaped her which is extremely rare to do and takes a lot of work. When hunting down someone she does not stop her pursuit until her mission is complete. It's usually a three day process. Begins with her stalking them. The prey begins hollucinating things and dreams of death or a black dog. The second day they begin hearing her. Her paws padding around their houses, growls and howls only they can hear, making them think they're going crazy. On the third day they finally see her and usually run. With her intensified strength, her powerful bite, and enhances senses which allow her to continue the tracking once she has their scent. "There is no escape...." Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Maru-Jieitai Rank: Wolf- SWAT Comander 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single and not looking unless you're really damn special to catch her attention. 'Occupation' Tactical Warfare for the Maru-Jeitai Private MIlitary Corperation 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ' Ninjutsu '''Flow of battle: '''Dou As a young girl she grew up fighting. Her father, Dom Laruko, was her teacher and her protector. They spent many years of her life training her to master the art form of Ninjutsu. He taught her that her anger -for she has a temper- was the key. If she used her anger as a strength it would drive her to fight harder and not tire as easily, but she often lost control of her temper and he... well lets put it this way... Her dad has kicked her ass on many occasions for her failing to keep control. Growing up she had no clue that there was something else in store for her. She found it when she began practicing Satsui no Hadou after her father died which led her to become who she is now. 'Chi Base Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ,Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' Katana, weapons given to her on missions, and body. Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Azrinth grew up a semi-normal life. Her parents were your every day mother and father. They lived in a small city in the outskirts of Yakuza. Her father, Dom Laruko, taught various forms of fighting skills in a small dojo they owned called Mujihi no dōjō or Dojo of no mercy. This is where she learned Ninjutsu. Her mother, Hana Laruko, was against her precious and only child becoming a fighter, but Azrinth was content on kicking ass whether she liked it or not. It called to her spiritually. If she didn't fight she didn't know what else she'd do. It was the only way she could satisfy this weird craving she had to watch people suffered. Even durring matches it was hard for her to stop even after her opponent was down often causing serious injury and hospitalization after they were close to death. Her father often punished her for her crude actions only to get the response, "But we show no mercy." Years after, her 13th birthday came along and so did devistation. Her father had passed months before and her mother was murdered the day after her birthday while little Az was at school. She became a broken soul and enraged with revenge for the one who killed the only person she had left. She ran away that day never to be seen by anyone else in that city again. Although she never really left. Often she'd come back and sit in the center of her father's Dojo for hours thinking of the past and how grateful she was to have her parents. It usually let to tears and anger. She'd usually find a dummy to beat the shit out of until it was smashed to pieces blow after blow. That's when she learned about Satsui no Hadou. Her father often kept books in the back of his office like a library almost. One book called out to her. She picked it up and began reading and memorizing page after page. It suited her completely. The anger, the blood lust for revenge, the rage inside her that caused her to destroy many of the practice dummies laying around it all fit perfectly. Azrinth knew it was what she wanted unknowingly of her family's past. It was when she was 18 that she came in contact with an Oni for the first time. It informed her it's been watching over her for a long time now, since she was little. He could sense the cry for help her darkened spirit released. He informed her the she posessed something not many had called Dark Hadou in her genes. He told her everything she wanted to know and he often came back when she had further questions. He helped her control her Satsui no Hadou also helping her become stronger with years of practice. Where she was so strong and worked every day pushing herself passed her limits it only took about 3 years to fully master. She became detached from everything even herself. The demon called himself Inugami, who was a dog spirit created, worshipped, and emplyed by a family long ago via sorcery. He taught her about how she can become an oni herself no that she's mastered all she needs to know. With a little help she became Jigoku no banken (a hellhound). She was a soul tracker. After she occomplished what not very many have, Inugami took his leave accomplished in his work which he took pride in. It's been a little over 2 years since she's seen him and she still continues to hunt for the soul that killed her mother, fearing someone else already got to them before she did. Eventually she made her face known to the public once more and cleaned up the dojo, donating it to the school she attended which she visits periodically to check up on. She took her move to District 2, soon finding a job in the military branch, becoming Wolf- SWAT Comander. She takes pride in her job. It allows her to kill and satisfy her thirst for blood for weeks on end, causing distruction where ever she pleases as she leads her troops into various missions now. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility 'Roleplay Selection' N/A 'APPROVED BY' Ooob (talk) 00:41, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Uuub ;D Category:3rd Gen